The NIH Mouse Imaging Facility (MIF) is a shared resource that provides state-of-the-art facilities for research in development and application of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), X-ray computed tomography, bioluminescence, ultrasound and other animal imaging techniques. The facility resources are accessible to all investigators at NIH.